


French

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, French, M/M, shuuneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama teaches Kaneki some french.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French

Kaneki rubbed at his eyes, he had woken up once again at 3 am in the morning. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep again that night, Kaneki ran a hand through his messy hair and stepped out of his room.

He stumbled tiredly into the kitchen and began to make his cup of coffee. “Kaneki-kun?” came a familiar voice. Jumping a bit, the ghoul looked into the living room to see Tsukiyama relaxing on the couch with a book in hand.

“Why are you in here?” He asked in a hoarse voice, the ghoul began to stir at his coffee before stalking over to the latter.

“It is my apartment is it not?” Tsukiyama fired back with a smug smirk, completely avoiding Kaneki’s question.

Grunting softly at the gourmet, Kaneki plonked down beside the other with the coffee in his hands, warming up his tired body.

“You can’t sleep oui?” Tsukiyama questioned, Kaneki rolled his eyes at the random insertion of ‘oui’ and nodded his head sluggishly.

Tsukiyama hummed to himself and placed his book down. He turned to face Kaneki who awkwardly stared back.

“Would you like to know what helps me sleep, Kaneki-kun?”

Unsure, Kaneki nodded his head; he pulled the empty mug away from his chapped lips and placed it on the coffee table across from the duo.

“Learning new languages, it calmatos me down” he announced proudly. Leaning in a bit closer to Kaneki, Tsukiyama lowered his voice “would you like to learn some French?” he questioned.

“S-sure” Kaneki stammered becoming surprisingly flustered at the close proximity.

Pulling away Tsukiyama flashed Kaneki a smile.

“Let’s see…. Bonne nuit is French for goodnight…. repeat it Kaneki-kun don’t just listen!” Tsukiyama scolded as if he were teaching a child. “Bonne nuit?” Kaneki repeated back questioningly, “Nice and easy, oui? Repeat it five more times.”

“Bonne nuit.”

“Bonne nuit”

“Bonne nuit”

“Bonne nuit”

“Bonne nuit” Kaneki finished awkwardly. The words felt so weird in his mouth.

“I’ll teach you to count to ten! Stay put Kaneki-kun!” pushing himself off of the couch excitedly, Tsukiyama disappeared into another room.

Not a moment later Tsukiyama returned with pen and paper, he flicked the lights on and sat back down. Except this time he was situated closer to Kaneki and his thighs were brushing against the others.

The gourmet scribbled something down on the paper and handed it to Kaneki. Curious Kaneki looked down at the sheet between his pale hands.

“Now read them” Tsukiyama ordered, nodding Kaneki began to read the numbers written down with some trouble.

“Un”

“Deux”

“Trois”

“Quatre”

“Sink?”Kaneki mumbled nervously, shaking his head Tsukiyama corrected the other “Cinq (sank).”

Nodding Kaneki tried again “Cinq.”

“Six”

“Sept”

“Huit”

“Neuf”

“Ten?” Kaneki questioned unsure, frowning the ghoul grabbed the pen from the distracted gourmet.

“Tresbien! Just repeat those when you can’t sleep and it’ll help.”

Nodding at the latter Kaneki finished off writing the proper ten. He had read it enough times in one his books to not forget how it was pronounced in French.

“One more thing Kaneki-kun”

Tsukiyama abruptly grabbed Kaneki’s firm jaw in his large hand; he leaned in closely to the latter with a seductive gaze, knowing full well that the affection of others was the latters weakness.Tsukiyama decided to use it against him.

“I also know how to french kiss. I can teach you that as well” he murmured confidently.

Yelping at the others words, Kaneki pulled back from the gourmet and awkwardly studied him.

“H-here y-y-y-ou go” Kaneki stuttered slamming the page into Tsukiyama’s face, he awkwardly stomped out of the room almost knocking into the furniture.

Grinning at the flustered ghoul, Tsukiyama turned his attention to the page only to frown.

“Dix?” he mumbled out loud.


End file.
